Held Hostage
by The Wood Theory
Summary: The Slytherin Revolt have formed and devised a cunning plan, they've appointed Draco to undertake it; Gain the trust of Hermione Granger, and hold her hostage until the Ministry releases our fathers from Azkaban. But maybe he'll fall in love on the way?
1. Prologue

**Helloo everyone! Hope your all ok! This is my very first fic and i need some advice; Is this any good? Should i continue writing or crawl up into a hole somewhere?! Please review and tell me what you think, so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters!! **

**Full Summary:**

**A post-war fanfiction - A group of Slytherins have formed and have devised a cunning plan, they've appointed a reluctant Draco Malfoy to undertake it. He must woo and gain the trust of the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger, and then at a secret location will hold her hostage until the Ministry releases their Death Eater fathers. But will all go according to plan or will it be cut short? And where and when does the romance stuff take place?**

Draco stood outside the Malfoy dungeons. This meeting was the last before the plan would be kicked into action, he had to admit he could see it completely failing, Potter and his sidekicks never lost. Never.

He waited for a few moments, and then pushed the wooden door open revealing a dark stony room. Blaise was stood next to the fireplace, shrugging off some Floo Powder and several other members sat around the long stilted table, they all looked up at him, some greeted him others didn't bother.

Draco gestured Blaise towards the table, "Zabini, sit sit." He paused as he checked to make sure everyone was present; Zabini, Bullstrode, Nott, Davis, Crabbe and Goyle. The main members of Slytherin Revolt- the group of Slytherin House youngsters who had devised a cunning plan, which would be undertaken in an attempt to have their fathers released from the Magical Prison of Azkaban. Though the main battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort was over, its effects would be remembered by the victims on both sides.

Draco's best friend, Blaise seated himself and then Draco spoke, "Alright let's just get straight to it. I, with no surprise, have been awarded the position of Head Boy- though I plan on rejecting it-" Nott stood to protest, but Draco put his hand up to silence him, then gestured for him to sit down. "Though it will be further discussed by myself and Zabini, however, whatever happens nobody is to stray from the original plan under any circumstances, a single flaw can jeopardize the entire plot, ok?" He looked up and the Slytherins nodded feverishly, "anyone who does will be open for punishment and we've all agreed to that." They once again nodded in reply.

He sighed and then smiled slightly, receiving few warm smiles from his 'colleagues'. "Blaise, run briefly over the plan please." he said while seating himself on a chair.

Blaise stood, "The main aim of the plan is to have our families released from Azkaban, many of whom have been wrongly accused by the Ministry. We have chosen the Granger girl as the 'prey'." Many of the Slytherins smiled or laughed in response, Blaise choice of words matched those of Finer Greyback, the Death Eater werewolf ledged during a Death Eater meeting.

"She is well-known and the Ministry is sure to fight for her, especially when her friends Potter and Weasley find out. Draco and I will decide who will be elected to carry out the main section of the plan, wooing and gaining the trust of the mudblood, and then we'll keep her with the threat of death over her head, and force the Ministry to release our fathers. After that we will decide the fate of the mudblood based on how well she behaved and, well, judging on the moods we're in at the time!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting was over, and all the members of the Revolt except Blaise had retreated to their own homes. The boys made their way up the stairs and into the main warm building of the Manor, both rubbed their hands together in an effort to warm them up, it seemed that after so many years of living in the cold Slytherin quarters, they still hadn't become accustomed to the nail-biting cold of the dungeons.

One thing was on both of their minds, Blaise broke the silence between them, "So, Drake what's this crap about rejecting position of Head Boy?" Draco continued to walk and avoided eye contact with Blaise; he knew this choice of his was seen as disrespectful and weak before Death Eaters, Slytherins and all of the other 'important' people. Blaise sensed this and spoke again.

"Just tell me Draco, no of that shame and weakness crap in front of me mate! You should know better than that!" He smacked Draco on the back in a brotherly manner; the awkwardness that had been present broke.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You and I both know that Granger will be Head Girl, and if I'm Head Boy then I'll _definitely _be doing the 'wooing' and 'trust' stuff. It'll never work." Blaise raised a brow, Draco sighed again, "Look, Blaise, Granger and I haven't had the best relationship, she'll probably clock on within two minutes straight and we'll be busted. So its best I reject the position."

Blaise exhaled noisily and concluded a short conversation, "Drake, you do know that even if you don't accept to be Head Boy, the group's gonna vote for you anyway.."

Draco muttered a couple of rude words, then let out a breath and shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Ok, I'll think about accepting the position, though I really am dreading this now! Granger drives me crazy, can't stand her- but it is funny watching her face fall when I come out with those childish disses against her!" Both boys laughed and joked as they recalled events concerning the feeble arguments they'd had when they'd been younger, and less 'wise'.

Sometimes memories are the only thing that you have left of a person, and less often that person, is yourself.

**A/N: Well... what did you think? Shall I continue writing or crawl into a dark hole? What do you think of the plot?**

**Is Draco and Blaise's relationship too much? What should Draco's initial reaction be when he sees Hermione? Any ideas? If so please share them with me!**


	2. Leaving

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and/or reviewed my first ficcy's chappy!!:**

**MrsBlaCKwIfeY, saphiremoon866335866, alexlee4samjeane, krissie92, Ivoryshell, bluenoon14 and a special thank you to xx-Mione-Fan-xx. Sorry if i missed anyone out. Well anyway here is my next chapter; if you like it please tell me that, if u don't.. please tell me how i can improve it!! Love you all and here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the amazing JKR does! =)**

He pulled robes and trousers out his huge closets and quicky stuffed them, along with his other belongings, into a large trunk, then a small voice from somewhere behind him startled him, "What are you doing Draco?" He jumped slightly, then silently cursed to himself upon hearing her, but gathered himself and turned to face her.

She was beautiful, beneath the huge dark bags under her intense blue-green eyes and the permenantly pained expressions, she was truly beautiful; she had long soft curls in her platinum blonde hair, they framed her heart shaped face strikingly, and he knew his mother was quite a sight. But she was different now, after the war, after Lucius had been imprisoned in Azkaban. The Imperius Curse had been lifted, however after all the years of being under it, her brain couldn't quite cope on its own. Although Draco knew he should stay with her and look after her, he couldn't. It pained him too much to see his once very able mother so broken and weak.

"I'm going to leave for Hogwarts in a couple of days mother, my school." She stared at him, then managed to form a weak smile, "but who's going to stay with me?"

He looked at his shoes, embarrassed, "Mother, Choppy, our elf will tend to your every need, don't you worry." She nodded then shuffled away, and he fell face flat on to his four poster bed while swearing and groaning at his own selfishness- how truly Malfoy of him, Lucius would've been proud...

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked up at Ron, "Ron, look... I'm sorry but we're-" Just then Harry and Ginny pounded into the room.

Ginny was speaking as she entered, huge pieces of paper clutched between both hands, "sorry to interrupt the love fest, but we need to review the plan for this thing." She handed Ron one of the papers "Here, read it through, it's the list of everything we're gonna need, make sure we have it."

Meanwhile, Harry plonked himself down next to Hermione and groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "It's so hard keeping this secret from Mr and Mrs Weasley, it's getting really tiring now, I've survived a lot of stuff, but I reckon when the day of the anniversary comes Ginny's gonna have battered me to death! I mean, look at this," He showed Hermione a barely visible bruise on his forearm, "she thumped me because I fell asleep while she was jabbering on with herself..." Hermione laughed, she had to admit Ginny was really excited about planning this surprise party for the Weasley parent's anniversary, and her constant 'jabbering'_ was_ an annoying way to express it.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed angrily, "Go... with Ron!" Harry half stumbled, half ran out of the small room, glad to have two seconds away from her.

While she herself sank into the bean bag on the floor and sighed, "Hermione, the party's tomorrow and we've been so busy we haven't had a chance to go out and buy dresses!"

Hermione patted the younger girl's knee, "Stop stressing, we'll go now- no buts!" She said before Ginny could protest, "Harry Ron and the rest of the boys will deal with last minute preparations while we go to Diagon Alley. Go and tell Harry the plan, and I'll give your parents some phoney excuse of why we need to go."

Ginny nodded and smiled gratefully as she rose and headed out of the room, "thanks 'Mione."

Once Ginny left, Hermione sighed, she was utterly exhausted. Shopping in Diagon Alley would do her some good. Hopefully.

* * *

Draco lay there like that for another few minutes, before deciding to head out to Diagon Alley, to buy some much needed books from Flourish & Bolts. He changed into more comfortable robes and then walked down the stairs; he passed the huge mirror in the hallway and fleeted a quick look at himself. He smirked his signature smirk, as he studied his reflection. He had changed, he looked tired but more mature, and his hair was no longer gelled back as it had been during his first few years at Hogwarts, but now fell casually into his silvery eyes.

He left the mirror, and walked into his mothers chambers, which were now downstairs after a trip on the stairs had damaged her right knee. "Mother!" He called out to her, no reply; a small sense of panic began to arise inside him, "moth-" he stopped himself abruptly as he caught sight of her asleep on the plush sofa. He let out a sigh of relief, then summoned a piece of parchment and pulled out a small quill from his pocket, then wrote a note explaining that he had left to buy some books, he propped in up on the Italian coffee table which was in direct view of the sofa and walked to the Malfoy Floo Network.

Then Draco stepped into the huge fireplace, threw some floo powder onto the floor, and stated clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

**A/N: I know it was rather short but I might**** post the next chapter later on in the day. Ok down to business I really need some help... Is the aim of this chapter stupid? Because won't it be too typical if D and H meet in Diagon Alley, the last thing i wanna be is typical.. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think so far and whether I should make them meet and how would they act towards each other!! **

**Thank you so very very much =)**


	3. Bad Man

**Hiy everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter (MerisSmithersEGO, xx-Mione-Fan-xx, MrsBlaCKwIfeY and potteryclassisgood)... Hundreds of people have _visited _my fic, but barely anybody reviews. **

**But don't let me get you down, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters, so please don't sue me!! =)**

"Oh I really like this one!" Cried Ginny as Hermione walked shyly out of the changing cubicle in **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**. Madam Malkin smiled at her then began tugging the dress in all kinds of places, tightening it against Hermione's small frame. "Ok..." Madam Malkin said when she finally seemed content with the pulling and pinning, and then she walked over to an overfilling desk and nodded as she jotted down some measurements into a small Muggle notebook.

Ginny looked away when she heard Hermione groan, "Oh Ginny, I can't do this... it's just one dress that I need but you're making me try on hundreds!"

Ginny smiled and answered, "That's because we have to find the perfect one!" Hermione rolled her eyes but that didn't waver Ginny, "You know I won't be able to go Prom dress shopping with you, _I _being a younger student." She scowled at the rules that'd been newly placed last year due to some misfortune accident that had taken place due to, well because of Fred and/or George, Hermione sighed, defeated.

* * *

Draco walked towards Flourish and Blotts, slightly disgusted as he brushed past people he didn't know. He looked down, his path was obscured by a small child carrying a battered metal tin, "any spare change sir?" The boy or girl, he couldn't really tell, held the tin up to him, he sighed and thought, _change! As if a Malfoy could carry change, we have solid gold- not change! _He looked the child up and down, scrutinising its appearance, it was wearing a coat presumably stolen as it looked as though it was two sizes too big, the child's face was smudged with grimy stains. Draco almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

However he smiled at the kid, and then walked towards the shop, something stopped him in his tracks and he turned and looked at the child's dismay and felt a slight pang somewhere, "Ok... fine... I'll give you a sum of money on my way out." Then he turned on his heel and walked into Flourish and Blotts, he felt his face burning up- he felt embarrassed and baffled but brushed it aside when he noticed the rows and rows of magical books.

Later on, after successfully finding every book he required for the last year at Hogwarts, Draco paid the check-out lady, who seemed to be eyeing him, the reason however was ambiguous- maybe because she found him attractive or it could be because he was the son of the iniquitous Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, the later being the more plausible choice, although the first was true too, if he may say so himself. Draco strolled out of the shop and spotted the beggar child. He sighed and took out a few galleons and approached the he-she animal thing, "Here you are! Make sure you eat tonight... and maybe buy some clothes and definitely a bar of soap!" The child didn't laugh but thanked him nevertheless; Draco watched it walk away then turned quickly and smashed into someone...

* * *

Hermione walked with Ginny, they'd both successfully picked out dresses that they were content with, and nothing could really ruin the moment. They sauntered along the stony pavement, Ginny linked arms with Hermione and they chatted while they swung the bags containing their newly bought items. Then as if their luck couldn't get any better Ginny noticed a Knut on the floor, she bent to pick it up and Hermione kept walked while she looked back at Ginny and collided with what she has assumed was a brick wall or Hagrid, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed before noticing who she'd banged into, it was Malfoy; he looked just as shocked as she was herself, however shock transformed into icy anger towards her nemesis since... well, since forever!

_So much for 'nothing can ruin this moment'_ thought Hermione _That's strange we've noticed each other for at least three seconds now and he hasn't called me a mudblood, he hasn't mentioned his name or made a snide remark towards my brain. _After this observation, she spoke, "You need to watch where you're going Malfoy- you almost killed me!" He stared back at her, completely blank; she wondered whether he was ok- not that she cared. Then he spotted Ginny picking up the Knut and smirked, _he's back _reflected Hermione, " So poor you're picking up money off the floor... aww!" His tone dripped with sarcasm, but it seemed half-hearted. Ginny stood up, straightened her clothes, "Oh Malfoy... do grow up!"

This resulted in a small war of words between Malfoy and Ginny, but Hermione stood there, useless, as she wondered why Malfoy hadn't dissed her or even acknowledged her presence- must be a new technique of his.

A small child picked his way towards them through the small crowd that were bemusedly watching the argument, Hermione watched as he stopped behind Malfoy and tapped him from behind then tugged slightly at his shirt, Malfoy turned, "Sorry Sir, but..." In his hand he held up the galleons. "I can't accept it, Mummy's told me to return it." This received a very confused expression from Malfoy, Hermione felt sorry for the boy, he was '_returning_' the money to the wrong person that's why Malfoy looked so confused and wasn't accepting it, it's not like he needed it.

Malfoy's lips had formed a thin tight line, and he spoke, "No that's quite all right, you keep it, it looks like you need it..." More people seemed to gather and there was a very rare moment of silence for a few seconds in Diagon Alley. The boy stared at the ground during the pause, then slowly looked up at Malfoy moved his hand even more forward, insisting that Malfoy should take the coins.

"Mummy said not to accept money from bad men."

**A/N: Well... what did you think? I posted quickly this time! I only got 4 reviews on the last chappy, so come on people lets increase it!!  
****I listened to the NEWS and have a few things to say:  
****  
Firstly RIP Micheal Jackson, the King of Pop!  
Secondly RIP the people dying in Pakistan- Charities such as Oxfam aren't getting enough money to donate...  
**

**Thirdly Review Review Review **


	4. The Anniversary

**Heya people! I hope you're all ok, thank you everybody who reviewed my last chapter. It feels like I haven't posted in ages.. so i tried to make this chappy a little longer than the ones so far. Anyway thank-you for reading and thank-you those who've reviewed my first ficcy, HELD HOSTAGE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters.. but I do love 'em!**

Draco paced the length of his bedroom. When he remembered the event, his face would turn a deep shade of pink and he felt humiliated He should have known better than to _give _money, Malfoys never gave money.

Never.

He had broken the golden rule, and now he was paying for it.

During his pace, Draco recalled the faces of the spectators including Granger and Weasley, and the way they must've been in such high spirits after he'd been so publicly disgraced, he felt red hot anger bubbling inside him, then he punched the stone cold wall to unleash some of it. His hand hurt, and he felt the blood trickling down. But surprisingly it seemed to work and he felt calmer.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny spent the walk to the Leakey Cauldron in silence, and then got back to the Burrow via the Floo Network.

Hermione couldn't believe what'd happened, she felt a churning sensation in the pit of her belly and really felt for Malfoy. He had tried giving charity and it'd thrown back in his face, just because of his family name.

She brought herself back to the scene mentally and recalled what she could remember. The boy said he couldn't accept the money and Malfoy looked pretty shocked and tried to cover it up, but his face said it all; he looked as though he was experiencing a multitude of emotions- anger and embarrassment and confusion and annoyance. He wasn't accepting it back, but the boy kept insisting that he take it, and after countless attempts, he ended up letting the coins fall to the ground, she saw Malfoy clench his jaw and as they fell, then he turned and walked away briskly. Hermione could almost feel his rage. It felt as though it was enveloping her and taking over her sens-

"'Mione?" Ron interrupted Hermione's thoughts, who looked up at him, "Erm... Never mind." He proceeded to leave the room, but Hermione caught his arm before he could.

_Better to get over with _she thought. "Ron, you and I both know we have some things to talk about." She received an abrupt nod from Ron, his eyes were wide in a puppy dog kind of way, there was a lengthy pause. She couldn't do it, "Have you seen the dress I'mplanning on wearing to the anniversary party?" Ron shook his head, slightly surprised.

Hermione gave herself a mental slap, dumb girl! _And i call myself a brave Gryffindor! _She'd been unsuccessfully trying to break up with Ron, not that there was something wrong with him, it just felt like dating her brother- it felt wrong not to mention extremely awkward.

* * *

Draco stared out of the pane glass window, reflecting on his life. It hadn't been the best. No. Not by a long shot. It could well be one of the worst... the way his father had treated him and how his mother stood by and watched. That was the worst part of it. She just watched, she didn't care- she doesn't care. He squeezed his eyes shut, and allowed himself to be silent and still and feel the slight breeze coming from the open casement. He was jerked awake from the slightest bit of peace he had felt in a long time; the sharp rapping sound came from the window on the opposite end of his room, he sighed and walked over to it.

It was an owl he didn't recognize. He opened the window and grabbed the scroll attached to its leg. He watched it disappear into the shadowy darkness, then proceeded to opening the scroll and read the message inside. It was from St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries;

_Dear Master Malfoy,_

_It is with great pleasure that I inform you that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy's recovery will be sped up. She will shortly be recieveing a private Healer to tend to her while, presumably you'll be attending Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_T__he Healer will arrive on September the 1st, promptly at 6.00 am, so that you have the chance to meet him/her before the programme begins. __It is important for you to know that the Healer will be challenging your mother mentally, otherwise she will remain in the same psychological state._

_I am sure the news is a great reassurance for you and your family._

_Kind Regards,_

_Flidais Desta  
(St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries)_

* * *

Hermione inspected her reflection, she had to admit, Ginny had done a tremendous job. Hermione continued to gape at herself in the mirror, she wore a flattering rosy silk dress, the boned bustier accentuated her curves while the drapes in the skirt created a beautiful silhouette. At her waist there was a crystal belt- it completed the dress without it looking too fancy. Ginny had tamed the frizz, with some magical assistance transformed into sophisticated curls, that hung around her face and neck and reached her mid-back. Her make-up was subtle and showed off her best features- her eyes and lips.

Ginny entered the room, and watched her handiwork watch herself, Hermione knew she was watching so turned and her eyebrows shot up as she saw how pretty Ginny looked, she wore a short royal blue dress which had gathered details in the skirt- never before had Hermione realised how much Ginny had grown! Oh Mrs Weasley was going to flip!

Together they made their way to the Marquee and gasped at the decorations, the tables, and well, the floor, the floor, the ceiling and everything in between. It was perfect, the boys had really outdone themselves. As if on que the boys walked to them gawking like idiots, stuttering how beautiful both girls looked. Hermione felt as though she was glowing, not only on the outside, but inside too, she felt her confidence grow slightly. People began popping up, they'd apparated into the marquee, and slowly but surely all of the guests arrived.

The message was sent to Bill who was keeping Mr and Mrs Weasley busy- he could bring them here. Everything was going perfectly, Ron smiled at Harry, avoiding proper eye contact with Hermione, and said, "I can't believe it 'arry, its going good, they're gonna be so shocked- in a good way i hope."

Everyone hid behind chairs and tables, and silently awaited the Weasley Parents arrival. Hermione strained to hear and she heard voices, "they're coming" somebody said.. Mr and Mrs Weasley entered and everybody erupted from behind the furniture and screamed, "SURPRISE!" Ron was right, they _were _shocked.

This celebration continued until sundown, Mr and Mrs Weasley were showered with presents, hugs and kisses. It was a joyous occasion and it seemed as though everyone was in high spirits. Hermione felt much better than she had in a long time. She danced and laughed and ate and smiled and laughed.

After many hours of hard-partying Hermione sat herself on a chair, and rubbed the blisters she'd gained from wearing heels and dancing, she watched the scene before her. Many of the guests had left and the crowds had dispersed. Mr Weasley was showing some muggle guests out of the tent. Then all the lights in the Marquee went out, _it must be a mischievous act of Fred and George _thought Hermione. The sound came first, it was deafening. It roared and then Hermione felt its indisputed wrath, She felt herself being flung out her chair as an invisible force hit her hard. She landed face down on the other side of the Marquee, and then the chair she'd been holding onto slammed into her back, pinning her to the ground. Screams of terror erupted around her, and she felt herself slipping away into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness...

**A/N: Well watcha think?! I had many many problems writing this chapter, my brain went into deep freeze, my best friend is really really ill, and i feel like i am a shit writer...**

**I haven't decided what'll happen to Hermione, I was thinking about killing her off... like almost... Coma?**

**Thank-u very much  
**

**Review Please  
يرجى مراجعة  
Überprüfen Sie bitte  
を参照してください  
Examen s'il vous plaît  
请审查  
**


	5. Daddy no!

**Hey! I want to thank everyone for the reviews, i really didn't expect them to be so nice! I don't mind constructive critisism too- but nothing too mean! Anyway on with the story...  
****  
seriana14 I think you _do _need to reread lol, I haven't mentioned Voldy, yet..  
xx-Mione-Fan-xx thank u for reviewing every chapter so far!**

**Disclaimer: I told you I don't own Harry Potter. I wouldn't be writing fanfictions otherwise, now would I?**

Theodore Nott stood at the top of the hill, he'd managed to convince, or in some cases force people into putting his secret plan into action. He chose Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode, Miles Bletchey and Malcolm Baddock to come along- some of them weren't even senior memberts of TSR, they happily agreed though. He looked down, and watched a fairly amusing scene evolve in front of his muddy brown eyes;

Bletchey drew his wand an waited until someone left the tent. Bingo! And who better than the Father Weasel, he looked up and received a go-ahead nod from Nott, "Confingo!" he said in a voice that was barely audible. Next to him someone, presumably Millicent screamed, "Expulso!" over the noise from Bletchey's spell. Then they ran up the hill to where Nott stood, the others were working together trying to figure out how to do one more thing, something that would really shock the world.

Meanwhile Nott stood in disbelief, _Stupid Muggle loving bastard! _Nott shouted in his thoughts, angry as he'd watched Daddy Weasel fling his muggle accomplice out of the way, he'd probably die, and all for an insignificant _muggle_!! A wizard, who should never have been born a wizard.

He deserves death, was Nott's conclusion.

Then they apparated away with multiple pops, leaving in their midst several disheveled muggles and a twisted, bleeding Mr Weasley.

* * *

Ginny had seen her dad leave the tent, to escort some muggle guests to the Floo Network, and then the explosion had taken place exactly where her dad had been. When she'd registered this fact, a sense of dread rose in the pit of her belly and rode upwards until she could feel it in her mouth.

Then she ran.

She ignored the pain that seared in her feet as she ran, and only one word was on her mind; _Dad, Dad. Dad!_

She darted past everybody, she couldn't match faces with names, they were a blur but her dad's was fresh on her mind. She burst out of the tent.

He was lying in a twisted heap a couple of metres away from her, his back to her, while his body laid in a pool of scarlet blood. _How can somebody lose so much blood? _She didn't want to approach him, she was scared of what she may find out. Ginny felt hotness in her eyes as she walked towards him, warm tears rolled down her cheeks followed by a blood-curdling shriek she didn't know had left her own mouth. Somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, she hit them, she screamed and wailed loudly for her dad,"Dad! Dad! Daaad!! Daaddyyy! Aarrggh let go of me!! I want daddy!!" Deep sobs erupted from her, and she didn't feel like herself, she was calling him Daddy after many many years.

When she was little and started calling him dad instead of daddy, he'd pretend he couldn't hear her until she called him daddy- so she tried that now, but he wasn't listening. Didn't he know how much he was hurting her. He wasn't listening. Why, why wasn't he listening.

_Why_ my_ daddy_, she thought selfishly, _why!?_

Then the sky turned from midnight blue to an ugly deep shade of green. Ginny looked up, tears still streaming down her now blotchy pink face. A blurry black skull was taking shape in the jade sky, Ginny's eyes widened upon realisation of what it was- the Dark Mark.

_No _she thought _It can't be, Voldemort is dead, Harry destroyed him in the Last War, Didn't he?! _

**A.N: I know that was a short chapter, and you really wanted to know the fate of dear Hermione. But i haven't quite decided myself. What do you think of what happened to ****Mr Weasley though..? **

**I was thinking of having two parts to the story, one before Hogwarts (presently) and one in Hogwarts. How does that sound?**

**And also is the rating for the story right? Or should i change it to M??**

**Thank u, I love u all! =)**


	6. Paranoia

**Ok next chapter, sorry for the delay, but it is a long one! I'm thinking of maybe letting the story flow a little bit longer then decide the rating.. but thank you everyone for the advice and the wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley or Draco Malfoy or any of their parents or anyone else... =(  
**

Draco was angry, actually that was an understatement, he was livid. _How can anyone be such an idiotic baboon?! _He thought angrily as he paced the lengths of the Malfoy dungeon corridors. He'd scheduled an emergency meeting after hearing that Nott and some other members of _TSR _had bombed a Weasley Party, then let off the Dark Mark.

People would be going wild believing that Voldemort was back, especially the journalists- they'd be up in a frenzy, excited that they'd finally found a head-line story. He cringed as Rita Skeeter came to his mind, _she'd probably twisting this mishap at this very moment. _Draco glanced at his watch, 9.30- it was time.

He entered the dark, stony room though the wooden door. And once again everyone who'd been present previously was sitting at the long stilted table. He didn't sit though. He clenched his jaw tightly and strode purposefully over to Nott, then without warning, he punched him. Square in the face. Those next to him winced as they heard Nott's nose break, crimson blood poured out and Nott tried to reduce the amount of flow by covering his nose with both hands. Draco targeted another punch at the other boy's stomach, the force of it knocked the breath out of him. Nott heaved as gorge rose in his throat and then fell to the concrete floor. Draco spat on his writhing body and sneered angrily.

He straightened his robes, then smoothed his hair out of his face and walked back to the head of the table, then he cleared his throat as he seated himself. Those who'd been stupid enough to look at Nott turned to instead focus on Draco. "One thing I stressed in the previous meeting was that nobody was to stray from the original plan under any circumstances." He spoke calmly, though his anger was also apparent, "And I said that a single flaw could jeopardize the entire plan, and whoever did would be open for punishment.. Didn't I?!" They nodded at him feverishly, like fish he thought. "Every building magical and non-magical, especially Hogwarts will be heavily protected, thus making our plan extremely complicated, and lengthening our parents' release!"

He was irritated and cross, the calm demeanour left him and he expressed his anger, "Though Nott _may_be stupid enough to plan a stunt like this, those who followed him are also to blame! You also broke the rules and deserve the same treatment as him.. Don't you agree?!" They nodded again, though not as feverishly, "However I do also understand that this little shit here," he gestured to Notts now very still body, "forced you to participate; hence on his one occasion... punishment is cancelled." Draco heart multiple sighs of relief around the room, and the atmosphere felt less tense.

Draco strolled over to Nott's body, "Count yourself lucky Snott, you only received gentle muggle beatings." Some Slytherins laughed, their expected, natural response, others just smiled, clearly amused though. Draco did neither, instead he inspected his polished Italian boot, the proceeded to lay it gently onto the back of Nott's hand, then he put his body weight onto the one foot, and felt slightly satisfied as he heard Nott let out a startled yelp, Draco smirked and put on extra force and watched, genuinely interested, as the two middle fingers started to turn an unattractive shade of mauve.

* * *

Hermione laid very still. She wanted to wake up, but her eyes wouldn't open, she heard her parents weep by her bedside but she couldn't talk to them, she felt hot tears prickling in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. The only thing she could do was lay very, very still.

A couple more hours passed, and then when it was silent, Hermione tried to open her eyes. After several attempts they cracked open, but the harsh brightness momentarily blinded her. She blinked furiously until her eyes adjusted to the brightness, then she examined her surroundings; the first thing she noticed was that nobody was with her- no parents, friends or even doctors.

She'd been assigned her own private ward- the walls were white and bare, the floor was cold and tiled and the ceiling was well plastered. She sniffed and cringed as she smelt disinfectant and the rotting flowers in one barred window in the corner. She felt like a prisoner, trapped. She'd always hated hospitals, and probably always would.

Hermione re-shut her eyes and gathered herself- then it hit her, she hadn't moved since she'd woken up, maybe she was paralysed.. panic began to rise like bile in her throat and she squeezed her eyes until black spots appeared in front of her. She felt calmer and tried to move; every part of her body felt heavy- like someone had replaced the blood inside with heavy concrete, she felt beads of sweat form on her forehead with the effort she required to lift even a single pinky.

The door opened and a squat, chubby woman entered, she held vials of nasty looking substances in her hands. Hermione watched her and smiled slightly as the woman swore under her breath. As though she sensed eyes on her, the woman looked up at Hermione and also smiled, "You've awoken dearie!" She put the vials down, and introduced herself as Healer Safaia explained to Hermione that she was very lucky, the leg of a wooden chair had lodged itself into Hermione's back- almost causing paralysis, but she'd immediately been taken to St Mungos Hospital by a Healer who knew what he was doing, and she'd recovered remarkably quickly, two days to be exact. Hermione thanked God, He really had been looking out for her- maybe a divine plan of His?

Healer Safaia procceeded to test and check Hermione's strength and health and after a slightly painful blood sample extraction, Hermione was allowed to see her eagerly waiting parents and friends, then armed with some magical medicine was allowed to check-out of the St Mungos, on the basis that she had to have a check-up with Madam Pomfrey back in Hogwarts.

* * *

When she arrived to her home in Oxford, Hermione smiled as she spotted a small brown owl, heading for the kitchen window. She hoped it had good news attached to its left leg. As a matter of fact it did;

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I am writing to inform you that you have been successful in being allocated as Head Girl of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please sign the slip attached to this letter, and check box Y_es _(accept)_ _or box _No _(Decline)_, _please think very carefully as to whether you wish to accept the position or not, you will face major responsibilty, however the workload will be shared with the Head Boy. _

_Please return the confirmation slip by the 1st of September. __I apologize for the delay, and I hope that you are quick in your recovery._

_Many Congrats,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Short, but sweet. Just the way she liked it.

* * *

Draco sat in the soft velvet chair in front of his desk, and tapped his quill against his chin. It had been hours since the meeting had ended, and he'd gotten bored away with 'torturing' Nott, so he sent him home.

Now he had the Hogwarts Head Boy Confirmation slip in front of him, and Blaise sat at the sideline egging him on, "Drake... you know that the only person who can pull this off is you- what Nott and the others did should tell you that!" Still Draco doubted his abilities, if it wasn't Granger he would've happily accepted, but she beat him everything- what's to say she wouldn't beat him now.

He sighed, without noticing how very often he did that, and regarded Blaise, "I can't..." Blaise protested and and then a thought occurred to Draco, "Hey, you're nagging at me to do it, why don't you?!"

Blaise laughed in reply, "I scrape the pass mark every year, I'm a C/Dish student- just not good enough!"

Draco nodded sarcastically and turned his eyes onto the paper- the few letters that were present were discombobulating every nerve in his brain. He began to experience the kind of rare confusion that squeezes you brain with unnatural force, until it is nothing but a pile of squirming bulging pulp inside the confines of your skull.

**A/N: Strange ending don't you think? My longest Chapter- Nothing short and sweet about it...**

I don't know whether to make Draco Head Boy... I know a lot of ppl hate the concept, but it _is _crucial for my story-line... shall he be Head Boy or not, check the Yes Box or  
the No Box.. lol

**Love you all,  
Please review and put a smile on my face ... _The Wood Theory_****  
**


	7. Hogwarts Express

**I know I haven't updated for some time now, but I'm having great trouble writing this chapter, the whole story in fact! So i'm gonna try to quicken the pace.**

**How-ever, Big thank you to;** **miss quirky bookworm, CassieJames96, seriana14, MrsBlaCKwIfeY, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL =)**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: =( No I don't own the Harry Potter books...)=  
Warning: Contains some strong language  
**

Hogwarts Express

Draco stood on platform 9 and 3/4, observing those around him; proud parents sending their beloved children away to the only magical school in Britain, there were hugs and kisses and some tears as they departed. Draco sighed and thought about his mother, her private healer, Healer Rowena arrived at 6.00 on the dot, just as the letter had read and he'd assured his mother that it was temporary, though in reality it would take many long years for her to heal.

He smiled then, as he spotted his best friend, Blaise Zabini, who was carrying about four trunks, he raised his hand in salute and one of them went crashing down. Draco laughed quietly walked over to him and helped load his luggage into the train, the Hogwarts Express if course. Then they boarded it together, "Another _fun _year at Hogwarts ahead I expect!" Blaise said with raised eyebrows. Draco dug his elbow into his ribs sharply, "Yeah man! Lotsa fun!" They jested and chortled all the way to the Slytherin compartments.

Upon entering a loud cheer errupted as Draco's fellow housemates greeted them, Draco smiled- he felt slightly awkward though he had no idea why- maybe it was the task that he would be carrying out in this last year at Hogwarts. After twenty minutes or so, he began to feel somewhat suffocated by the attention he _should _already be used to- so he made the excuse of needing to visit the lavatory and escaped alone.

Once outside Draco leaned again the closed door, then made his way through the narrow corridors of the train. Then he stopped. She stood with her back to him, her head pressed against the door of a compartment. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. Then she turned, a moment that was perpetually designed it seemed. She had he eyes squeezed closed and tears were rolling down her face. Her face- her skin looked creamy and soft, her plump nether lip was trembling, her slightly upturned nose sniffed, and her wet lashes bathed in the salty droplets of water that was falling from within them.

She coughed and he snapped out of the brief confoundment. She hadn't seen him. Yet. He decided to leave her to her stupid tears. But his feet wouldn't move, so he chose instead to begin the plan right now.

* * *

_Earlier_

Hermione hugged Harry and moved to do the same with Ron, who instead moved forward to peck her lips, she allowed it, but her lips formed a tight forced smile afterwards. They walked together into the compartment they'd shared since first year, as usual both boys bought tons of sweets to eat on the journey while Hermione complained about plaque, enamel erosion and rotting teeth. After fifteen minutes or so, Harry left the compartment for the bathroom, and Hermione grasped at the opportunity with both trembling hands.

"Ron..." She looked at Ron who had about twenty-three jelly slugs stuffed in his mouth, "Ron, please just listen to me." He swallowed quickly and waited for her to talk. "Ron, I've been trying to do this for some time now, I really like you..." She watched as Ron leaned back into the seat, almost preparing himself for what was going to be said, "But I liked it better when we were friends, it's too awkward now, so could we go back to how it's always been."

She didn't have any idea as to how Ron would react, naive she was, thinking he'd nod and understand, instead his reaction was quite the opposite, he was angry. "Hermione, my dad might be dying, my sister's going mental and my mum's depressed, but Hermione all you can think about is breakin' up with me, instead of supportin' me and helpin' me through this, you're addin' to it, makin' it worse." Then he stood up and towered over her, "You can just _fuck off _then!"

And she did just that, she ran for the door, and swore at herself for many reasons; for being so selfish and insensitive and for Ron's mum and Ron's dad and Ron's sister and Ron. She cried for the way she treated Ron. She turned and leaned the back of her head against the wall, her body was aching and the sore spots throbbed as balmy tears rolled down her blushed cheeks.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face and whispered a small sorry to Ron, as though it would help. She stopped in mid-action and opened her eyes only to find Malfoy meeting her gaze. She gasped, "Malfoy?!" He nodded at her, that stupid smirk etched on his pale face.

"Are you all right?" Malfoy was asking her, "You seem... upset." Hermione stared at him, not knowing whether it was a dense joke of his. She looked at him, was it her or did Malfoy seem different, his appearance was different, more mature; he was taller, his eyes were a staggering steely grey, and she noticed how prominent his jaw was. He spoke again and snapped her back to reality, "Granger...?" Hermione cleared her throat and wiped away stray tears with the back of her hand and nodded at him while smiling weakly, "I'm fine, thank you."

He sighed at nodded back, and he smiled too, and Hermione felt a lurch in the pit of her belly and felt herself go pink as she realized that he'd been slowly closing the gap in between them. She raised her hand and placed it on his surprisingly firm chest, pushing him back slightly with a nudge of her hand. He smiled and she realized that that was the first time she'd seen him smile. Ever. It brought her to reality.

"Hermione... what are you doing with Malfoy?"

**So what did you think? ****Who do you think catches Hermione?**

**Keep in mind that I'm finding this quite challenging, I don't usually write in third person and the feelings are hard to describe, and I feel like crap!**

**Part Two starting next Chapter I think, it may not remain in third person, and the tense may change too... Does that sound OK?**

**Review please, it'll only take a few seconds... But it'll make me happy for days! =)**


	8. Accomplishment

**Thanks alot to everyone who's decided to give me a chance and read and/or review _Held Hostage_!**

**I've been putting writing this chapter off for a long time... but here we are, hope you guys enjoy it, I know i enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I am making no money from writing this story, but I _do_ gain a sense of enjoyment and accomplishment when I read my reviews!  
**

* * *

**  
x...................Part Two...................x  
**

_H..x_

I looked from Malfoy to Harry and back again, very conscious of the fact that I had my hands pressed against Malfoy's chest and how the gap between us was but a few millimetres. I think Harry's noticed these things too. I stopped moving my head about like a writhing fish taken out of water, and let my gaze fall on Harry, his question alongside his quizzical expression weren't something I was used to... I thought about what to say to him, _It's not what it looks like! _No, I've seen enough soaps and sitcoms to know never to utter that cliche in this situation, you'd be damning yourself.

Instead I pushed my hands harshly against Malfoy, and he stumbled slightly, _away _from me. I thank the heavens for that, "Out of my way Potter!" Malfoy orders while shoving Harry into a compartment door. Then just as quickly as he came, he's gone and I feel a pang as I see his retreating figure, that's strange, I was probably feeling sorry for Harry, who was rubbing his back and muttering a couple of rude words under his breath.

He looked up and ceased the rubbing, "Are you OK?" I answered with a nod, I didn't trust myself to talk at that moment, "What was that about?" There was a pause and I knew I'd have to answer him so i said, "You know Malfoy..."

Harry nodded, knowingly, "Yeah... he's a prick."

Only, I wasn't so sure anymore. I stood there, forgetting Harry's presence and was about to ponder, thankfully Harry cut my thoughts before they even had a chance to begin, "Where's Ron?" Suddenly I wasn't so thankful as I remember how selfish I'd been. I tell Harry, and with no shock he takes Ron's side, "Mione, he's going through a really rough time in his life, I know, I've been through the same thing..." I cut him off by raising my hand, I hadn't realized but the tears were once again rolling down my cheeks, but this time Malfoy isn't here to stop them.

"Oh my word..." I say aloud, blushing at the thought that had just entered my head. Harry looked at me quizzically but I didn't keep the eye contact, "Nevermind Harry, you go and console Ronald, I'll erm, find another compartment." And I turn my back on him and walk away quickly, before he has a chance to object my leaving. Between my long strides fresh lakes leak from my swollen eyes as I realize I _have _no other compartment to sit in, I have no friends and I feel so horribly alone.

* * *

_D..x_

I leave Granger and Potter in my wake, and i make my way to the bathrooms- though they didn't deserve that title, they were extremely diminutive and rather foul smelling and oh, they contained no bath. I enter the male toilets and a whiff of putrid smelling faeces makes me instantly regret entering, I pinch my nose and find a mirror to adjust my hair correctly, and I recall the incident with Granger, I don't want to remember so for the first time in my life, I walk away from myself.

Once outside, I hear soft footfalls approaching, so I move into the darkness of a corner, watch and wait. It's _her_. She's crying again, I realize this is a perfect moment to comfort her and be _kind_, but I don't because I really don't want to- I'm getting a sense of enjoyment and accomplishment (A/N: Sound familiar?) from watching her blubber. I smile, I really am like Lucius. Where did that come from? Suddenly I don't feel as good anymore and watching her is sickening me.

I turn my face away from her snivels and before I know it, she's gone, and to my surprise, relief washes over me like a barrel of cool water.

I make my way back to the Slytherin compartment and nobody gushes over me, talk about fifteen minutes of fame! I join Blaise who turns thankfully, away from Pansy, "Thank God, Draco! Parkinson is so dense, that was the most boring conversation I've ever had the misfortune to experience!" I laugh and he slaps me on my back, "So... where've you been?"

I was expecting this and had my answer all planned out, "Bathroom... on my way though I stumpled upon Granger...crying..." I leave it hanging in the air.

Blaise stares at me, his eyes wide."You took the opportunity right?" I nod and he doesn't ask me anymore, I'm thankful for that, I don't know how much of it I would tell him. I can still feel Granger's supple hands burning my torso through my robes, for a second I'm sure that if I look at my bare chest, her hand marks will be engraved, savagely on my skin. Blaise interrupts my thoughts, "If you're wondering why no one's bothering you... I sorted it out."

I look at him and I smile because am thankful for a friend like him, and I smile because I know that no matter what destiny has planned for me... Blaise, who I consider as close a brother, will be right beside me every step of the way.

* * *

_H..x_

I managed to find an empty compartment, adjacent to a Hufflepuff Third Year compartment, once inside I gathered myself, thankful that I hadn't bumped into anybody along the way here. I'd been expecting a meeting with Professor McGonagol about my Head Girl duties, I turned my thoughts to the Head Boy, I wondered who it could be... I wasn't Harry or Ronald. It wasn't Dean or Seamus or Neville or any other boy in Gryffindor, I decided that it must be somebody from Ravenclaw.

Then I leaned my head against one of the windows, and inhaled deeply, letting the breath rocket through my lungs. I fell asleep curled into a tight ball, and dreamt the I was falling, like I did every night since the War, then when it became too unbearable I'd jolt awake. The War had seemed like a perfect answer to every problem, but it just seemed to enhance mine. And to top it all off, I had a gut feeling the year ahead would bring more troubles and I feared that this time, I wouldn't be able to wake up.

**A/N: How was it? Did you notice any diference between the way Draco talks and the way Hermione talks? **

**Shall I continue in this way... or shall I go back to third person, past tense? What do you think of how Draco thinks of Hermione- not very nice is it? **

**Do you Love/Hate/Neutral it? **

**btw: I do not know what is up with the chapter title...  
**

**x...I'm addicted to...x **

**_The Wood Theory_**


	9. Inter House Unity

**Hey, thank you to everybody who's reviewed so far... On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and I feel bare depressed about that**

**.  
.**

The train stops. I walk with Blaise towards the carriage that's attached to the skeletal thestral. I've always been able to see them, and I've learnt to ignore their ugly presence because in first year when I asked what they were, I received strange and curious glances throughout the entire year. I read about Thestrals during the summer gap between first and second year, when I stumbled upon a book about them in Father's library; apparently they were invisible to those who hadn't witnessed death, but those who had, were able to see the skinny, reptilian horses dragging the Hogwarts carriages along.

After that I never read about them and tried to ignore them.. they brought back unpleasant memories.

The journey to Hogwarts was over quickly, once there we made our way to the Great Hall, marching in silence, well... Blaise and I were. It just seemed that after the experiences in the War and suchlike, we had to act more mature and civilised. We sit alongside our other Slytherin classmates and watch the Sorting, and we cheer every now and then when a first year enters out House.

Then Professor Dumbledore stands and begins a tedious speech about house-unity and commemorating the Fallen. After that he begins to talk about the Heads this year, I stiffen, "This is the beginning of a new era, an era in which we must learn to overcome the invisible walls set between us by years of hatred and petty House Wars and another War... that's not so petty." He pauses for dramatic effect, "this year I have taken those things into consideration, and after a long meeting with my staff," he waves his left hand to the staff table, "we managed to choose the Heads this year." I take a deep breath and hold it.

"The Head Girl this year is none other than, Miss Hermione Granger of the Gryffindor House!" Ear-piercing cheers erupt from her House, as well as the other two, and she stands and waves like she's been made bloody Queen of England.

Well... she's in for a shocker.

* * *

_  
H..x  
_

I knew that I was Head Girl, and everybody had been expecting it but I hadn't expected people to be so pleased, I had no idea what to do when somebody beside me pushed me upwards, urging me to stand, so I waved and blushed as people blew me kisses. It was a nice moment! The loneliness I'd felt prior to this evaporated along with the cheers, when Dumbledore finally raised his hand. I sat down and smiled as people patted me on my back and congratulated me. Now for Head Boy, I faced my head towards the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore began to talk again, I respected that but I wanted to know who I'd been paired with, Dumbledore paused and I looked at him wondering what the delay was, he kept eye contact with me and continued talking, "This year is all about inter-house unity, so the elected Head Girl..." He gestured to me and a couple of people make _whoop _sounds and somebody cat-calls and I blushed furiously,"...and Head Boy will find that it is their duty to make sure they leave a school where love can be felt in the walls," somebody snorted loudly, after a pause Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, "They will find the difficulty of their objectives immeasurable, but it is the only way to make sure we never have a repeat of what happened during the Summer." Now, nobody snorted and nobody cat-called, there was a silence filling the hall and I felt the task I'd been set to do physically weighing my shoulders down.

"The Head Boy, this year is..." I looked up, along with everybody else and held my breath, "...Mr Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin House!" My jaw dropped to the floor, and I struggled to pick it back up, meanwhile the Slytherin House stood and cheered and screamed loudly, they were deafening me. I spotted Malfoy, smirking and shaking hands, saying words that were inaudible among the noise surrounding him, nobody was pushing him upwards, urging him to stand, he did it automatically, then with no warning turned to me and waved. At me, his signature smirk plastered on his ashen face.

I looked away, breaking the eye contact with him, remembering the events that had taken place but a few hours ago. Dumbledore called us to stand with him at the front of the Hall, Malfoy straightened his robes and marched professionally to Dumbledore's side. I was less sure, and my legs felt like jelly as I walked past the rows and rows of students staring up at me while I struggling not to collapse, I should've taken my medication. I reached Dumbledore, who put an arm around me and the other around Malfoy. Then he smiled and I felt him inhale deeply, "Your Head Boy and Girl!"

The Gryffindor House stood, The Ravenclaw House stood, The Hufflepuff House stood and The Slythering House stood. Their applauses inter-wined along with their gleeful cheers, and joy leaked from each pair of hands, in each and every house. I've never seen this in all my years at Hogwarts and I grinned widely, but my lips were pierced together and my chin began to tremble, and I felt my face screw and tears cascaded down, I lifted my hand up to my mouth and heard Dumbledore try to console me, when I looked up I found several others in tears along with half of the Professors.

* * *

_  
D..x  
_

I roll my eyes as Granger weeps, her tears cause others to cry joyfully. How can anyone cry from joy? It is a concept I've never understood, and I bet my left arse cheek I never will.

We're lead out of the Hall by Professor McGonagol, her pointy hat bouncing in time with her brisk walk. I sneak a couple of glances at Granger, and am relieved to see that she's pulled herself together. "That was an emotionally riveting experience, wasn't it?" McGonagol says, smiling at me. I nod, my lips form a fake smile "It was, yes!" She turns and turns left to walk down an unfamiliar corridor, we continue to follow her like two obedient puppies.

She pauses beside a rather bizarre looking painting, we observe it; a tall pale man jumps from a balcony window, a pallid rope tied around his neck, then he stops abruptly in mid-air with a loud grunt and looks up at us. I watch him, however I notice that Granger cringes and averts her eyes, "Why something so dreadful, Professor McGonagol?" The transfiguration teacher shakes her head in defeat, "an order of Dumbledore's... believe me, I argued against it." I'm still watching the painting, only to find that the scene begins to repeat itself, over and over. And over. I don't understand what the man is doing, but I would never ask... I hate not knowing. That's probably the only thing Granger and I have in common, out stubbornness.

Anyhow, McGonagol tells us that the password is _Inter-House Unity, _I roll my eyes... how very typical. Then she leaves us 'get acquainted to our new home', I don't like the way she fleets concerned looks at me before leaving, probably thinking I'm going to slaughter Granger as soon as she turns her back on us... actually I plan to do the exact opposite...

**.  
.**

**Author's Notes: Last chapter, the reviews were varied as to whether I should go back to third person, there were worries about 'when and if' Hermione and Draco will realize their feelings... but I assure that will definitely happen, may take some time for Draco but it _will _happen. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you guys could tell me method you enjoyed more.**

**Thanks a lot, **

**_The Wood Theory .. x_**


	10. Resting Quarters

**A/N: Hi everyone!! Sorry, sorry for the late post... I know its no excuse but I have been so very busy. I just got my GSCE results (YAY!), and have been visiting colleges and that. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, because after much contemplation I've decided to go back to the old style! Hope you love it, please remember to tell me what you think! **

**Thanks a LOT!**

**Disclaimer: No.. I don't own Harry Potter...**

.

.

Draco stood awkwardly next to Granger, until she moved away and began to inspect the room. It was quite nice to be honest, but he'd never say that out loud, his _pride _wouldn't allow it, "Oh!" Granger exclaimed delightedly, "this is so plush! Its rather nice isn't it Malfoy?" She turned to him waiting for him to agree, her face lit brightly, Draco nodded back, his head stopped abruptly in mid-movement. She touched everything, everything. The filth off her soft, supple skin soiling the ruby and the emerald furniture. He averted his eyes, cursing her unclean blood silently.

He couldn't stand being in her precense any longer, "If you don't mind _Granger,_" he drawled, "I'm going to examine my resting quaters." She looked up at him serious-faced, then when he turned to leave she broke into hysterics of sweet laughter, Draco's lips twiched, "What is it Granger? Whats so funny?" She pointed her finger at him, "What?! Did I break wind or something?!" That caused her laugh even more and before he knew it he was chortling along with her, his facial muscles ached after being vacant for so long, but surprisingly he felt good, a tepid fuzzy feeling grew achingly in his belly.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop the loud cackling that left her mouth, and when Malfoy joined in with her laughter, she felt a strange warm sensation building gradually in her stomach. It felt good. She'd fallen onto the floor, grabbing at her aching belly. First time since the War, she felt good, and who would've known it'd be with Malfoy!

His name snapped her viciously back to reality. She ceased her laughter immediately and stood up, straightened her skirt, "Sorry Malfoy... I just erm.. remembered something.." She didn't linger in the suddenly very uncomfortable environment, instead she marched properly to what she assumed was her bedroom, leaving Malfoy confused in her wake.

Once inside her bedroom, she didn't pause to marvel at its beauty, instead she slammed the door shut then leaned heavily against it and sighed loudly. Then when she'd composed herself she took to examining her new _resting quarters... _the words made her blush, but a goofy smile stretched onto her rosy lips as she recalled the events prior to this. She'd felt so happy and it wasn't just Malfoy's funny remark, it was him, and his intoxicating presense that made her feel so unbelievably joyous. It was extremmely strange, Malfoy's presense should've made her feel angry or annoyed but it didn't.

A thought came to her, _what if he cast a spell or a curse on me when I wasn't looking?_ Her mood darkened, of course he had, how very typical of that idiot ferret, how could she have possibly thought he'd changed, as if that would _ever _be possible!

* * *

Draco sat on the soft carpet, contemplating. "What just happened?" He said aloud to himself, a mischevious grin spead across his face, "I'm very good at my job is what just happened!" The he stood up and strolled over to his room, after opening the wooden door he paused slightly and inspected the room, then he entered it with a satisfied shrug. He unpacked his belongings from a large trunk, feeling guilty about leaving his Mother behind with a random Healer. Father wouldn't be happy. He stopped. Then he sighed and looked at his hands, they were wrapped around one of his shirts, as if trying to wring them dry. He loosened his grip while he sighed, then he put the shirt into the cupboard that sat by the window.

He looked out, at the Hogwarts grounds, acres of bottle green grass surrounded by darker shrub and tall leafy trees. It was nowhere near as beautiful as his garden at home, but its largeness and simplicity amazed him.

Loud knocking interupted his thoughts, he ignored it and decided to change out of his itchy uniform and into comfortable pyjamas. He unbuttoned his shirt, and paused when he realized the knocking had stopped, then he removed his shirt. It started again, but this time it was noisy thumping. His brow furrowed beause of a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

* * *

Hermione was angry. She'd been knocking on Malfoy's door for some time now and he refused to answer. Answers. That was all she wanted, had he cursed or spelled her? Or slipped some twisted death eater potion into her drink? She wanted to question him, only he wouldn't open up, she decided she'd had enough, she grabbed at the door handle with both shaking hands and twised it, then she pushed it open irritably, "Malfoy, what on earth are you up t-"

Malfoy's exposed chest made her stumble, she gasped and fumbled through her mind for something to say, to explain. He smirked at her, "I'm getting changed, is what I'm up to Granger!" She stood there, transfixed by his perfection, his definition. "Malfoy, I'm so s-sorry,I didn't realize.." He allowed her to feel uncomfortable then dismissed her apology with a wave of his right hand, "That's quite all-right, did you need something?" She looked up at him, weighing the situation in her metaphorical hands, "Erm... no... it was nothing." The she turned and left quickly, banging the door shut.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, then licked her suddenly very arid lips, trying desperately to get her heavy breathing under control. She left the Head Common Room and headed toward the Gryffindor House instead, she needed to talk to someone about him. She blushed furiously as she recalled his undainted perfection, too perfect maybe, his skin was smooth and pale, translucent almost, the definition of his muscles clear like vines wall made her shudder, she tried not to think traitorous thoughts but it was a struggle, she glanced up at the portait of the Fat Lady and mumbled the password, ignoring her attempt at small talk. Once sat down on a squashy beanbag she waited for Ginny and thankfully not befor long Ginny entered the Common Roon with some sixth years Hermione didn't recognize.

She stumbled over to Ginny, who embraced her warmly, "Please Gin, can I talk to you please?" Ginny heard Hermione say please twice and thought that it must be urgent if she was mistaking her basic English language laws, she smiled apologetically at her friends and nodded kindly at Hermione, took her by the arm, and walked silently with her onto Hogwart Grounds and sat down with her under an isolated tree by the lake.

Hermione looked up at her concerned friend who spoke, breaking a long period of utter silence, "What' up, 'Mione? Why're you looking so flustered.......? And I want proper answers, Ok?" Hermione gazed at her for a second and then nodded. Ginny prodded some more, "Well..? What happened....? Boy trouble isn't it!" She recieved silence, "Speak woman!"

Hermione looked at her, willing her to understand, "Well..." She began..

.

.

**A/N: Well.... what do you think? **

**Thank you ShelbySarlesluvsdtentandweasly, miss quirky bookworm and thank-you xx-Mione-Fan-xx for returning to review! You guys mean a lot to me, thx!**

PLease review, pretty please.. with a cherry on top.. a very tasty cherry! 

**Thanks a bunch, _The Wood Theory x_**


	11. Holding Hands

Hiyy everbody! I'M BACK!  
I really owe you all an apology, i've taken forever to get to writing this next chapter. My confidence in writing and in general life was at an all time low, and i'd pretty much given up on this fic. BUT... ah the lovely but! But ZeeZee The Dreamer picked me up, and encouraged me to continue to writing and I'd like to give her the biggest thanks for all of her help!

So this one's dedicated to you Zoe! x And also a big thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed this fic.. i love you all so much!

.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series, but this fic is alll mine!! :))

.

_CHAPTER 11 - Holding Hands (dedicated to ZeeZee)_

Talking to Ginny seemed to do it, she felt a lot better after they'd concluded that she was just being plain ol' paranoid! Ginny'd discarded the theory that maybe Malfoy was changing so fast, Hermione hadn't even had time to finish her sentence, and she quickly agreed with her.

But, could it be possible..? For him to change..? She sighed, there was no point dwelling on something so contrary to reason, so with a shake of her head she dismissed the idea and went back to reading Hogwarts a History. She couldn't concentrate though, it frustrated her that she'd been reading the same line over and over again, while her thoughts drifted back to a certain blonde-haired Slytherin, even though it'd been about a week since their little encounter. She'd been avoiding him, she knew he knew it too; it was just that the way she caught him embarassed her more than it should've, her cheeks would flush a deep pink and her chest would tighten everytime she thought back to the undainted perfection of his pale torso.. she shivered involuntarily and pulled her cardigan tightly around herself, but it had nothing to do with cold and she doubted how long she could keep herself kidded.

* * *

Draco watched as Blaise paced the length of his dormitory, "But Drake.. you've got to get back on schedule, you haven't even _spoken _to her for about three weeks! How the hell are we going to make this plan work?!" Draco allowed his shoulders to slump, "there are three problems with what you just said Blaise; firstly, i was never _on _schedule. Secondly, we've only been back at Hogwats for two weeks, and thirdly, i don't think the plan _is _going to work! I mean.. she completely avoids me, we never communicate in prefect meetings or anywhere else for that matter. And Blaise... she _sickens _me!" Blaise listened intently throughout Draco's burst out, nodding everynow and then, once it was over he sighed and plonked himself onto a random four-poster wooden bed, "she sickens me too, but it's got to be done."

Draco left then, he couldn't stand sitting there, listening to Blaise preach about how there wasn't any choice, because there never _was _any choice was there? He'd gone through his whole life without any choice, he'd entered it without a choice- been given a malicious death eater as a father _without any choice_, then he'd been forced to walk _without any choice _because crwaling was for weak children, and many other occasions presented him that stupid infamous line, _without any choice. _And now, once again, it was here. And undoubtedly he would die without any fucking choice!

He slammed the portrait door shut behind him, without noticing Granger cozied up on the sofa. Frustrated tears prickled the corners of his eyes, he rubbed at them furiously, his breath came out in short sharp rasps. The seething anger bubbled dangerously inside him, wanting release, he grabbed the closest ornament off a small table and threw it at the far wall, he turned and kicked the table, then lifted it over his head and smashed it into a bookcase, he moved around the room, destroying as much as he could. Screams erupted, from where, he didn't know. In this state his mind wasn't his own, his body wasn't his own, he was an onlooker watching from a darker place. His eyes were dangerously bright, raging with a blue fire that licked at his pale skin, angering him further. Screams arround him, telling him to stop, he screamed back, a throaty chocked scream that released more of the pent up energy.

It was ending. He stopped mid-yell, then turned suddenly to the mirror behind him and punched it with as much force as he could muster, the sharp shards of hardened sand bit into the vessels in his skin, blood spilled down his hand. He stared at it, confounded by the contrast of crimson blood against his translucent looking skin. "Malfoy!"" Hearing his name, he looked up and found a shocked disheveled Granger staring at him. He hadn't even noticed her, though she _was _the reason for this entire charade. She had that same stupid history book cluched tightly to her chest. His eyes narrowed, "what?" he said, his voice hard, his breath rasping. She took a deep breath and held it, then she tilted her head making some of her hair fall into her face.

"Are you ok, Malfoy?" Her voice was small, scared. He'd never heard her scared or shook up, it was nice. She's always had everything easy, never any problems, life handed over to her on a silver fucking platter- even _though_ she was a filty mudblood. "Malfoy.." She began to make her way over to him, physically closing the small gulf of space between them, "let me have a look at your hand." He looked down at his still clenched hand, surpirsed for a second that there was so much blood, but then again he was used to seeing it, once he even used to get a kick out of seeing it.

* * *

Malfoy wasn't with it. It looked as though his thoughts kept wandering off, and he'd forget where he was, and with who. She was extremelly wary, after putting Hogwarts a History down she slowly walked over to him, he seemed to be analysing the damage in his hand, a confused expression on his face. She said his name again, trying to get his attention without startling him, "Malfoy.." He looked up and she noticed then how close she'd come to him, her breath caught as their eyes locked; his face was angelic without that stupid smirk on it- slate grey eyes with icy blue flecs throughout around the circumference of his iris, stunning was the only word that came to her head. She blushed as she looked down at his hand, he allowed her to reach for it, she expected it to be cold - it wasn't, the blood that covered it was warm and the skin on his palm was slightly rough, a beautiful texture against her own.

Jagged bits of the mirror had been lodged painfully in between his knuckles and in his fingers, she winced involuntarily and resisted the urge to push his hand away from her as more blood leaked from him. She quickly took out her wand using her her other hand, and pointed it to Malfoy's damaged fist, "Episkey!" she said clearly. His skin shone blue and the slits began to close, the skin on either side began sewing themselves together, she glanced up at Malfoy, expecting him wince or gasp or look pained. He didn't. His expression was flat, less lost and vunerable than before though. In fact he looked bored, if that was possible, as if he'd seen this a thousand times before. The blue light flickered and blew itself out, leaving behind pinkish areas on his pale skin, "they'll fade away in about a half hour." He nodded and then he sighed and she felt his breath against her face, the typical few strands that had escaped from her bobble danced around her face. The proximity of him made her chest tighten. He squeezed her hand lighlty and the corners of his lips edged upwards, "Thanks Granger.." It hung in the air until he pulled his hand away and made his way toward his room, his back to her. He stopped suddenly, then turned, "I think you should clean up this mess Granger, its highly distasteful."

.

A/N : ok so.. how was that? i know it isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoyed it.. Try and let me know what you think.. Was it any good? Was it rubbish? Have you got any burning questions?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thanks so much for reading!

**The Wood Theory**

x


	12. My Choice

**Hi there, hope everyones doing well. My heartfelt thanks to ****ClementineLullaby****, ****miss quirky bookworm****, ****XAnnabubbleX**** and ****Shiba-san****.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.. but I _do_ wish I owned Draco! :P**

**But without further ado, here's the next chapter of _Held Hostage.. _my very first fic.**

**.**

**.**

Draco looked up from his textbook as Granger entered the Potions Dungeons, she smiled hesitantly. He replied with a thin pursing of his lips. The air she walked through as she passed him whipped the side of his face, sending strands of his hair into a light dance that tickled until they settled back down on his forehead.

Slowly the rest of the room filled with anxious students discussing the 'solid' assignment. Obviously _he_ didn't talk with them. He rolled his eyes as some Gryffindor girls complained about Professor Snape being bias. The chatter died down as the man himself entered through the wooden door. "Turn to page 768 in your textbooks. Read through it, then find yourself a partner and make a sample of the potion." Draco'd already read through it before the lesson, but he quickly skimmed through it as he waited for everyone to finish.

People began to pair up, but he didn't bother. As it turned out he ended up being paired with Lavender Brown, he'd never even seen the girl before! Anyhow they worked together quietly, their hands brushing every now and again -to his annoyance- as they reached for different ingredients. Their potion turned out the best- and the Brown girl sent him an open mouthed smile as Snape awarded both of their houses 30 points.

* * *

Hermione huffed as Lavender giggled happily as Snape awarded her 30 points for having the best potion. Her's was the best, she just knew it. Nobody tried as hard as her!

The students began to file out of the cold dungeon. _Snape was so completely bias, it's so bloody unfair. Lavender had no right to touch him!_

She had no idea where she was walking to, so she stopped mid-stride, took a deep breath and then decided to head for the closest girls' toilets. She ran straight to the sink and splashed cold water over her face in an effort to calm down. She flopped her head back and breathed countedly until the whirring of her brain went, and the only sound was of her now rather shallow breathing. She pressed her palms against her forehead. These random breakdowns of her brain seemed to become worryingly more regular, and there was something in the back of her mind that prickled annoyingly, scratching the nerves of her busy brain, begging her to recall.

She allowed her thoughts to drift to Malfoy. It had been about a fornight since his outburst, she closed her eyes and felt his rough hands, she had never felt such texture before, every nerve of her being wanted to be close to him, to feel the breathlessness that came when he was mere centimetres away from her, the invisible tightening of her chest as his breath tickled her face, to feel his eyes gazing straight down to her inner core, the want for him to feel the same about her. Her lips twiched upwards as she swallowed, she looked up and caught sight of herself in the triangular shaped mirror.

The image she saw ripped the smile away from face. She was hideous. Ugly, appalling, revolting. Grotesque- her hair was untamed tangled mess and her features were small and poky, how could she ever think that somebody as angellic-looking as Malfoy would ever feel anything but utter resentment for her. She was wasting her time sending shy smiles his way, watching out for him in lessons, allowing herself to feel uplifted if her glanced her way before she did his.

She was pathetic- in a word.

Her chin wobbled dangerously, and tears slipped from her eyes as she screwed them shut. _I am ugly, i am ugly, i am ugly. _She wanted to punch her face in until it was nothing but broken, bloody flesh.

_I am ugly, i am ugly, i am ugly._

_

* * *

_

Draco turned the page and began to read the next. There was nothing new about the situation in Azkaban in the Daily Prophet, so he folded the paper into it's original folds and laid it only the chair beside him. He stretched and yawned loudly, allowing his legs to flop onto the coffee table. _Granger will be furious, _he thought bemusedly, _no feet on the table Malfoy.. have you got no manners?!_ A mischevious smile began creeping onto face. For some reason he got a kick out of annoying her.. always had.

Seconds later he heard the front portrait open, and then watched as the second oak door opened.

And viola! Granger entered, her head bent down, her masses of chocolate curls hiding her face, her arms wrapped tightly around a couple of thick books. She looked up as he cleared his throat, then quickly averted her gaze to look back at the floor. She was crying, her skin was blotchy, her eyes and nose were a puffy pink, while her lips were pursed together tightly, almost as if she were forcing them to contain the wails that were threatening to errupt from her.

It was weird. He watched as she tried her best to walk calmly to her room, as she fumbled with her wand while trying to balance the books against her chest. Once unlocked she entered hurriedly and slammed the door shut behind her.

X

A quater of an hour had passed since Granger had locked herself into her room, and for some odd reason Draco couldn't think of much else but her. He forced himself to stop pacing, then decided to go and find out what was up with her.. if it was a potential way to stop him going crazy, then he might as well give it a shot.

Draco made his way to Granger's bedroom. He knocked without even a moment's hesitation, not that he got an answer. He'd expected that, he'd have done the same. He knocked again, louder this time, "Granger!" No answer. Nobody ignored a Malfoy. Just as he began sizing the door up, ready to knock it down he heard the locks being undone.

He straightened up as she opened it only a small fraction of her face showed, "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you Granger? You can't just walk past me in that state, and expect me not to notice! What's up with you?- You look like a crazy banshee mushed together with a cupful of cherries." He did't really know what kind of reaction to expect.

"Nothing." Was the only thing she said. She could've had the decency to say something more! He felt his cheeks tingle as he blushed slightly.. embarrased by her reaction. "That's all you're gonna say? You know I've never actually, genuinely thought this until now Granger, but you are a real _bitch_? I have the decency to come down here to see if you're alright, and you.. you have the audacity not even to reply. Fucking hell Granger..!" He turned on his heel ready to walk away with a whip of his robe on her stricken face.

"You want to know Malfoy? As if you even give the slightest fraction of a shit, as if you _care _about anybody but yourself." He swung around, ready to whip out his wand and hex her selfish ass into oblivion. "Fair enough, i'll tell you whats up. If you really must know.. I'm crying because I am hideous. I am ugly I am _appalling_! The only thing i have is brains and even those are easily measured up by others! I know it must seem awfully immature but you wanted to know!"

"Knobs like you've always been right Malfoy.. I'm an ugly frizzy haired buck-toothed bitch! Nothing more. It's come to a point where i'm ready to hack my face open until it's covered in blood- but of course that too would disgust you wouldn't it Malfoy? My filty.. revolting blood!"

He didn't really know how to retaliate, his jaw sat comfortably on the floor while he watched her dissolve into tears. "Is that enough of an explanat-tion?" She choked out quietly. "Ju-just leave Malfoy."

A moment of silence passed, neither made a move.

Draco sighed, "How can I just _leave _Granger? I wouldn't wanna seem like a dick." Despite herself she smiled thinly, and that was enough. Before he even had an opportunity to stop himself he'd crossed the space between them, his arms slid around her waist, and his muscles flexed as he tightened his grip. She cried into his chest. He felt his body stiffen as a thought occured to him, he didn't say a word but he didn't hush or soothe her either- he just stared straight out of the window behind her.

Everything was part of the plan, it always was.

But what shook him was that the plan hadn't even occured to him- it seemed as though he was doing this by his own fucking choice..

.

.

**A/N: How was that? Gimme your thoughts and opinions.. and critique. Thanks for reading! Now review review review =)**

**_The Wood Theory_**

**_x _**


	13. A Senseless Frenzy

**Thank you so much for reading. But an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm posting this one quite quickly, you might have noticed! I've finally chained up my lazy alter-ego and locked her up!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.. but I _do_ wish I owned Draco! :P**

**But without further ado, here's the next chapter of _Held Hostage.. _my very first fic.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13 - A Senseless Frenzy**

They sat across from her, her former best friends. Between them sat a plate of untouched croissants, courtesy of Dobby. Ron reached for a golden buttered croissant and began to eat it slowly while staring up at her, like a predator eyeing its fellow pack-members, daring them to make a move towards his catch.

"How've you been, Hermione?" Harry asked awkwardly. After a short pause she shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Fine." Harry smiled slowly, silence followed dutifully until the only sound was of Ron's munching. Harry turned his gaze to Ron, his brow furrowed, then he sighed and ran his hand through his jet-black hair. "Look.. Hermione, this ... ordeal ... must be hard for you."

Ron rolled his eyes and snorted rudely. Her head cracked toward him so fast, she was surprised it didn't go flying across the room, "Go on Ronald- say what you need to say!" She fumed angrily. He looked up at her, then stood to match her action and slammed his palms onto the wooden table, "You've been acting up lately 'Ermione! Don't think we haven't noticed you prancin' around with that slimy ferret! The way you swoon around him, and stare at him all doe-eyed! Me and Harry've decided that you shouldn't talk to him any more! He's playing games and your being downright embarrasing!"

Hermione fixed her eyes on Harry, her brain fuzzing at the unfairness of it. "Is this true? What he's saying, is it true?!" But Harry wouldn't look at her. He kept his lips pursed and stared at the bowl of croissants. "I'll take that as a yes, Harry. I would've expected this from someone as ill-mannered as Ronald, but not from you Harry, not from you." She hated the sniffling, accusing tone of her voice, but could not help it. "Be reasonable, Hemione!" Ron said, while spitting crumbs from his mouth. She went on staring at Harry, waiting for him to speak. "Harry! Say something."

Then Harry did, in a thin, threadbare voice. "Goddamn it Hermione. It isn't right.. Don't do this to us," Ron nodded arrogantly in agreement. Hermione's eyes widened in utter disbelief. She didn't say another word, instead she turned and walked away with as much pride as she could muster. But as soon as she was out of their sight, she ran, frustrated tears streaming freely down her face.

X

For a few days, Hermione barely left her room. She awoke every morning to shower, after which she crawled back into bed, feeling adrift and forlorn. Sometimes, when Malfoy was absent, she went into their shared common room and read by the blazing fire. But she knew his timetable well, and made sure she was always locked away in her room when he was around.

It was a Thursday and she felt coo-oped up in her room. She picked a book about honeysuckle and made for the common room. She allowed herself to sink into the emerald coloured couch that sat by the fireplace, and read;

_"There are about 180 species of honeysuckle, 100 of which occur in __China__; __Europe__ and __North America__ have only about 20 native species each. Alpine Honeysuckle is a species of __honeysuckle__ native to mountain forests of Central and Southern __Europe__, sometimes cultivated as __ornamental plant__ outside its native range. It is a deciduous shrub up to 2 m high, in late summer bearing conspicuous brilliant red inedible fruits superficially resembling cherries."_

She jumped when she heard his voice. "Hello, Granger." He said pleasantly. "Long time, no see. You've decided to come out and join the world, have you?" He asked slyly. She glared at him, "Aren't you supposed to be at Quiddich Practise?"

"And, since when have I had to answer to you?" She allowed her eyes to narrow into slits, his expression flattened. "Cancelled." He unstrapped his thigh pads as well as his arm pads, and muttered something about there being no point being organised. She didn't stay to see what else he would do. She lifted herself out of the couch, with some difficulty, then straightened her dress and began to walk to her room. He jumped into her path when she was merely inches from her bedroom door, and he smirked. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized how close he was, he was so close- it was painful.

Neither of them spoke, both relished the nearness of the other. She watched as Malfoy bowed his head down, until their foreheads touched, his jaw clenched and unclenched in the most endearing way. She swallowed nothing but air, her mouth was dry and her chest was tight from lack of oxygen. She did not dare allow him to hear the raw huskiness of her breathing- scared of what it might bring on. His fingers began to slip tentatively into hers and he leaned forward until they were nose to nose. Then he pressed his lips to hers.

At that moment, all of Harry and Ron's talk flew out of her head, and out of the window. Her heart pounded in her throat, and a hungry fire burned dangerously in the pit of her belly.

X

It hadn't lasted long. But it was all she could think about. He'd kissed her again after pulling back, this time more passionately, his hands explored her body boldly. It was a thing both terrible and lovely, but she'd pulled back first. After a few seconds he let go of her, muttered a raucous apology and passed her by. She didn't know where he went, nothing was happening in accordance to schedule- the world was senseless frenzy, and she didn't want it to stop.

* * *

.

He knocked after slight hesitation. Seconds later, the door swung open, and he was met by a tired-looking Blaise. They didn't exchange any small talk, it wasn't required when a friendship was as strong as brotherhood. "I kissed her." Draco finally said. There was a pause as Blaise absorbed what he'd just heard. "You kissed her...?" Blaise guffawed, then he broke into a smile that stretched across the span of his face. "Bro!" He slapped his hand across Draco's back proudly, and then chuckled, "Mr Malfoy.. I think this little plan of ours, may just work."

**.**

**.**

A/N: I know it was short but was it any good! Did you like/love/hate that? Tell me!

The next chapter will be up as quick as this one hopefully.  
And there's a really big chance the ratings gonna be upped to M, for reasons you may have guessed XD

**And now I'm gonna ask one teeny weeny favour from you;**

**Review review review =) **

Thanks so much,  
_The Wood Theory x_


End file.
